


Aftermath of a Break-Up

by TheTruthBetween-Archive (TheTruthBetween)



Category: Sue Thomas: F.B.Eye
Genre: Episode Tag, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-30
Updated: 2005-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween-Archive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag for Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath of a Break-Up

"You have to admit, it was cute," Sue teased as she and Tara walked through the FBI parking lot.

Tara rolled her eyes. "It was awkward," she countered.

Sue wrinkled her nose. "I didn't feel awkward."

"*You* were sitting on the sidelines, not suffering through a pseudo-break up."

Chuckling, Sue reached for her keys. "No, but if it makes you feel any better, I wasn't in the slightest bit jealous."

"Gee, I wonder why," Tara said sarcastically.

Sue gave Tara a playful pout. "No need to get nasty."

Tara grinned, leaned forward and mouthed, "But I thought you liked me that way."

Sue blushed and shifted her eyes to her car as they approached it. Tara's hand on her arm brought her gaze back up.

Eyes serious, Tara said softly, "I'll see you later tonight?"

Nodding, Sue answered, "Lucy and I are going shopping for a few hours, but I can come over after that. It'll be later, though."

Tara smiled. "I can stay up." Glancing around and noticing that Sue's car was parked in one of the few places that video surveillance didn't cover, Tara leaned over and gave her girlfriend a soft kiss. "See you."

"Yeah," Sue agreed before getting into her car with Levi and driving away.


End file.
